


Say I Love You like it's a spell

by SlytherinRockstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Indian Character, musings on how to live a life, musings on love, simple life in the harry potter universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRockstar/pseuds/SlytherinRockstar
Summary: There's magic in the words of love. Say I Love You and watch the universe change.
Kudos: 2





	Say I Love You like it's a spell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!I wanted to explore a simple life and how to love in the HP universe. Also I've always been a huge fan of dirgewithoutmusic's fanworks on the site. I tried something in her style but about a subject, she hasn't written about. I was having a tough day when I wrote this and it's mostly a wish fulfilment fic about the power of love coming from a person who doesn't much believe in it's power. Hope you enjoy!  
> I do not endorse or support JK Rowling's stance on human rights.I think her views are deplorable. This ,however ,is our fandom and we shall reclaim it with honor and equality. Human Rights for everyone.

Sneha had always loved stories. And every night with a story, her mother told her that there is magic in words. There is magic in the words of love. 

Love can right wrongs and build bridges and topple empires of cruelty and wipe away pains. There is magic in the words of love. There is magic in saying I love you. An open heart is a defence and your best hope. There is magic in words and love is the strongest word of all. 

Sneha celebrates her tenth birthday and finds out about another kind of magic. She has magic in her veins which doesn't limit itself to love. It stretches and wraps itself around words of power. It doesn't need anything else to change universes, just power. She laughs, happy, there's magic in words she's always known that. 

She roams the halls of Hogwarts for seven years aching and trying to feel the magic of love. She says I love you like it's a shield. Like it'll stop people leaving. She says I love you like it'll be enough to change empires. There's a war brewing around her, whispers of someone called Voldemort, and she shudders and hugs herself tighter. She says I love you to the ones she gives her heart to even more fiercely. Love is magic and she hopes it'll keep her safe. And she's always given her heart too freely.

She graduates with the darkness of a brewing war on the horizon. She does all the little things you're supposed to do now that you're not in school. Gets on with the business of earning money. 

She wonders often if her mother lied to her sometimes. Her mother has been long gone. But she didn't seem like the lying sort. Words of love don't crush the darkness around Sneha. They don't even keep anyone around. 

But then her mother was from the muggle world. Maybe in a world without magic in power and charms and transfiguration, maybe there, I love you would be a spell. Maybe there Sneha could've seen that love is a force stronger than anything else.

She doubts it, but she hopes. There must be somewhere where words of Love matter? Somewhere where you can say I love you and the world is a tiny microscopic bit better for it?  
She keeps on hoping because she knows no other way to live at this point. Keeps having an open heart with all the soul punches that comes with. Sees no hope of magic in love and loves anyway. What else can she do? It's all she knows how to do now. Love and live and hope.Hope someday that it'll be enough.

She's 70 when she hears the boys story from a neighbour. Here in the tiny magical village of the Shire, news travels slow. It protects them too, this distance from the world. But she doesn't hear about it till a year after Voldemort is in the dust. 

Apparently, it was Lily Potter's love that toppled an empire. It was the love of a house-elf that kept the boy alive. It was the love of a mother lying to her master just to know if her son was alive. It was the love of a gentle giant who carried the boy near to his enemy, believing the boy to be dead.

Sneha is much too old now to derive any sort of giddy joy from this proof. She feels a gentle smile on her face anyway. She's still alone. She hasn't toppled any regimes with the love she's given in the world. But she is happy and content and so is the little village. 

She'd known her mother would never lie to her. There's magic in the words of love. Say I love you and watch the universe change.

**Author's Note:**

> Toss a kudos to your author,o valley of hp!


End file.
